Time Trapper (Pre-Zero Hour)
Eventually this Time Trapper was revealed to be a Controller that was being used by the real Time Trapper who existed at the end of time. The real Time Trapper eventually punished the Controller for his failure by aging him to dust. After the Crisis (which the Trapper revealed had endangered all reality, even his own), the Trapper took a slice of time one millions years in the past to create a Pocket Universe that resembled the early part of the Earth-One reality as part of an elaborate scheme to destroy the Legion which ended in the death of that reality's Superboy. Enraged by the Trapper killing Superboy and his manipulation, several members traveled to the End of Time itself to kill him. The battle ended with the Infinite Man pushing the Trapper to the beginning of time apparently destroying him. However, it was later revealed the Trapper had survived and was in the mind of Mon-El. Mon-El discovered this and destroyed the Trapper. However, this resulted in Mordru conquering the 30th century. In an effort to unseat Mordru from power Glorith (now one of Mordru's wives) tried to recreate one of the Trapper's actions discovering too late the method was fatal to the user. The resulting 30th century allowed the Trapper to be alive again but his efforts to reestablish control attracted the attention of Glorith who traveled to the Pocket Universe and killed the Trapper by consuming his power effectively becoming the new Time Trapper. However, Glorith's efforts to manipulate the timeline resulted in Valor (the replacement for both Superboy and Mon-El in the 20th century) being killed resulting in the original Time Trapper being restored to existence. The Trapper punishes Glorith by having her relive her last battle with the Legion over and over as he drains her power. The Trapper, needing Valor to inspire the creation the Legion so that Mordru would not come to power created a copy in the 30th century that was sent back to the 20th century to take the place of the now dead original Valor. This along with the creation of temporal copies of the Legion (who were passed off as clones) resulted in the timeline being so destabilized that mammoth alterations could be made with the most trivial of efforts. This in turn resulted in Mordru and Glorith acquiring the power to manipulate reality to their whim further destabilizing the timeline. Mordru and Glorith knowing that Rokk Krinn was of critical importance (but not why) capture him but he escapes to the Infinite Library where all chronal knowledge of the universe is stored. Making his way to the only now available exit from the Library (at the End of Time) Rokk Krinn confronts the Trapper who reveals that he is a future version of Rokk Krinn and that some of his actions were the result of him temporally going insane as the history he belonged to had been wiped out and his efforts to restore it had only made things worse even resulting in him being altered into something even he didn't recognize. The Trapper convinces the Legion that the only way to salvage anything from the coming Zero Hour is for the temporal clones to merge with their present counterparts and after that is destroyed by Parallax Hal at the End of Time. Post-Zero Hour the Trapper still exists with all the memories of the previous Time Trappers though his identity shifts which Brainiac 5 theorizes is because the Time Trapper has really been a "sentient alternate timeline rebelling against ours. His own history changes, I'd guess even his identity could alter, as the true timeline marches on." | Powers = * : The Time Trapper exhibited control over the flow of time. He was able to age anyone he chose (even to bones or ashes). He was capable of creating an "Iron Curtain of Time," a barrier which prevented time travel. The Trapper was also able to create a temporal force barrier which he used to seal a time traveling Superman off from the 20th century. He was able to take a slice of time from the Post-Crisis DCU one millions years in the past and craft its Earth and Krypton into reality similar to the recently destroyed Earth-One universe forming a Pocket Universe. It was later revealed that the Time Trapper had "pruned" his copy universe to the point that only Krypton and Earth had any life on them; meaning that he had eliminated from his copy the Guardians of the Universe, the New Gods, and other forces. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * reveals the villain Time Master from is also the Time Trapper. Superman identifies him as a Controller ("a superior being from another universe"), but this revelation doesn't change the character's first appearance under the name "Time Trapper". | Trivia = * Edmond Hamilton wrote a short story called "In the World's Dusk", which appeared in the science fiction magazine Weird Tales in 1936. In it Galos Gann, the last living human being, a withered figure, cloaked entirely in robes, sits brooding in a towering hall in the desert wastelands of the Earth in the distant future trying to bring back humanity. Despite the similarities it is unknown if there is any connection between Galos Gann and the Time Trapper. * Time Trapper is affectionately known as the Living Embodiment of Entropy. * In , the Time Trapper and his domain are described thus: "All things have ended here, even those that never began. Dreams have crumbled to dust, and lives faded out of memory. In all the universe, it seems there only remaining energy enough to swirl the fragments of the past and abandon hope of the future... They called this the End of Time and pray it will not come in their lifetimes. They have called him by a 1000 names. He is Night, Death, Apocalypse, Eternity, Entropy, Time. To all that live, all that moves, all that hope that tomorrow will dawn, he is the enemy. This is his kingdom and its day has come." | Wikipedia = Time Trapper | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Cosmic Beings